


if you never shoot, you’ll never know

by halseys



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: elia & filippo get set up on a blind date





	if you never shoot, you’ll never know

elia didn't say ‘ _yes_ ’ straight away.

it took a little persuasion from marti and gio, they’d pouted and promised they only wanted the best for him. the blind date they’d arranged was with the perfect person for him, apparently.

and because he loves his friends and he can’t say no to gio’s puppy dog eyes, elia’s walking toward the entrance to the new sushi restaurant in town with his heart thumping nervously. he can practically hear the thudding sound beating in his ears. 

elia was a confident person, except when it came to first dates, especially when he has no idea who he’s supposed to meeting.

_what if he doesn’t like her?_

_what if she’s not attractive to him?_

_or her personality is awkward and he doesn’t want to stay the entire date?_

_what if she doesn’t like him?_

he stopped himself. his friends had promised this person was perfect, and he never usually doubted them. well, actually, he could probably think of a few occasions where he has followed them into disaster, but nonetheless, he trusts them.

he’s almost at the restaurant door when a voice shakes him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

”elia?”

“filippo?” he recognised him straight away. he’d only seen the blonde haired boy a couple of times but he was somebody who was hard to forget. marti hadn’t actually introduced them at the parties where they’d crossed paths, and all elia really knew was that the older boy was elenora’s brother.

”hey, how’re you?”

”i’m good, how’re you?”

”good,” filippo smiles awkwardly as if he wasn’t even sure why he had even approached elia in the first place, there was something in the pit of his stomach which told him to “are you meeting marti here?”

”um, no,” elia smiles nervously, “i’m actually here for a date. a blind date.”

”oh,” filo notes but doesn’t push the conversation.

”what about you?”

”i have a blind date too...”

”oh,” elia nods.

”you dont think?” the older boy points between them, wondering if their friends had set them up. when he’d asked shani for some information about his mystery date, she had said he was younger, he had brown hair, and an earring and he was cute. elia ticked all those boxes.

“maybe?” elia hums, unsure. the boys hadnt told him anything. they’d only said his date was blonde, and very good looking, and filo fitted the bill. they hadn’t explicitly said it was a girl either, “i, um...i wasn’t expecting you,” elia confesses. he wasn’t expecting a boy, let alone filippo. he didn’t think his friends even noticed him staring at filo at christmas. filippo shrugs, as if he wasn’t expecting elia either, but didn’t exactly mind.

”do you want to..?” he points to the restaurant as they’re both hovering by the door.

”um,” elia scrunches his nose in distaste, and it makes filippo feel a little stupid. _no, the straight boy doesn’t want to go on a date with you_ , “i don’t really like sushi.”

filippo feels like he can breathe a little easier after that comment. he grins at the younger boy, ”pizza?” 

“pizza,” elia’s eyes light up at the suggestion, and they both turn in opposite directions, “emilio’s is this way?”

”rami’s is this way,” filippo challenges, “it’s the best pizza.”

”emilio’s is the best!” 

“ _second_ best,” elia pretends to be overly offended by the comment, holding a hand to his chest. it makes filo laugh, and roll his eyes playfully, “i suppose we could go to emilio’s if you love it so much...”

”great!” elia tilts his head in the right direction, and filo falls into step with him.

the walk to emilio’s is a little awkward at first. their only common ground was marti, but neither of them wanted to only talk about their mutual friend.

filo had turned the conversation into studies and families and hobbies. elia was happy to talk, filling filo’s ears with so much information and asking filo the same questions back.

filippo had forgotten what it had felt like to talk to someone so open. these days everyone he met kept themselves and their thoughts shut under lock and key, but elia didn’t mind. he’d blurt out anything that came to him, and not minding that filippo was keeping these details stored in his mind for later use. he wasn’t worried that filo was take it and use it against him in the future. the older man had forgotten the naivety that came with youth.

he enjoyed listening to elia’s stories of his friends doing wild things and his family church days out. it made him feel pleased that elia had a happy childhood, the opposite of his own. when elia had asked about his family, he kept it closed, only focusing on ele and not his parents. filo was happy elia noticed and never pushed him to speak about anything he didn’t want to.

it felt strangely easy between them, casual banter and chat, but laced with real feelings and deep thought.

”goats cheese on pizza?! no!” elia protests as his pepperoni slices are placed in front of him. he makes a disgusted face at the slices in front of filo.

”it’s delicious!”

”it ruins the good name of pizza!”

”have you ever tried it?” filo cocks an eyebrow, teasingly.

”n-no,” elia admits, “coz it’s gross.”

”how can you know if you like it or not if you don’t try it?” they both know they’re talking about the pizza, but there’s another layer to filo’s words and it isn’t lost on either of them.

”fine, can i try?”

”sure,” filippo pulls off a slice of his pizza, and holds it up the elia’s mouth. the younger boy looks surprised at filo’s offer to feed him. it makes his cheeks turn pink. 

he leans into filo, and bites into the slice, wrinkling his nose at the taste, “yeah, i don’t like goats cheese,” he shakes his head, and takes a sip of his coke to get rid of the taste.

”guess you’ll have to try other things and see if you like them any better,” filippo flirts.

”y-yeah,” elia stutters, going to grab another slice of pizza to try and hide how bad he is at flirting, only to knock his drink as he moves his hand, “oh shit!” elia flinches back, his coke spilt over the table and on to his lap. filippo stifles a laugh, putting his hand over his mouth.

”you alright?”

“y-yeah, i’ll just go to the bathroom,” elia blushes, even the tips of his ears go red as he dashes off. 

filo takes the opportunity to pull his phone out his pocket. he’d felt it vibrating against his thigh a few times but his interest was locked on elia. 

 _how’s the date going??_ shani asks, and filo looks down on it, smiling. he wonders how shani even knew elia. he had introduced marti to shani a few weeks ago, maybe they’d made a plan between them. filo had to confess that he didn’t mind.

 _fab. how did you know elia?_ he taps back, but gets no reply before elia is joining him again and the phone is forgotten about in his pocket again.

“all cleaned up?” filo grins.

”yeah,” elia shakes his head, embarrassed still, “i promise i’m not always this clumsy, or.. maybe i am,” he laughs.

”i don’t mind,” filippo shrugs, “it’s cute. you’re cute.”

”yeah?” elia seems to breathe a sigh of relief. he’d thought he’d blown it and filippo would think he was an idiot.

”yeah,” filo nods, leaning forward and putting his hand on the table. elia copies, putting his hand on the table too, their pinky fingers touching. it felt intimate and private between them. nobody in the restaurant would be able to tell how charged the air felt between them. 

* * *

it feels good, until the waitress walks to them and elia quickly pulls his hand back and it feels like the moment never happened.

“do you want to smoke?” filo asks after the waitress has cleared their table.

”uh, yeah,” elia nods, and follows the other boys lead as he slips out of the booth and back into the night.

filippo takes the joint out of his pocket, bringing it to his mouth. elia watches his actions, as if mesmerised. filo lights it, the orange flames making his face illuminate in the dark. the older boy takes two puffs before passing it to elia, his hand brushing the youngest as he does it. 

filippo watches him with facinated eyes. he hadn’t expected his date to be with elia. he’d though his friends would have put him with someone who was his usual type - someone with a bit more edge. he liked elia’s innocence though. it felt like a breath of fresh air.

”have you ever been on a date with a boy before?”

”no,” elia’s cheeks go pink, and filo can just about see in the dark, “you’re the first,” he tells him, “i didn’t think my friends noticed.”

”noticed what?”

”me watching you at christmas,” elia admits, taking another drag, “not in a creepy way!” he promises, “i was just... interested. i hadn’t seen anyone like you before.”

”but your best mate is gay?”

”no, not because you’re gay,” elia didn’t know why he was confessing all of this, the weed hadn’t even gone to his head yet, he hopes he can blame it on the couple of beers he had to give him the bravery to go on the date in the first place, “because you were beautiful. i never saw a beautiful boy before.”

filippo tried to fight back the smile but he couldn’t help it. 

“you see one everyday, in the mirror, no?”

“shut up,” elia tilts his head back and laughs, “i’m handsome,” he protests, jokingly, “not beautiful like you.”

“will you let this beautiful boy walk you home then?”

”yeah,” elia smiles, “i’d like that.”

“and can he hold your hand?” elia doesn’t reply, he just takes filo’s hand in his with the hand not holding the joint and squeezes it. filo squeezes back.

* * *

 

“thank you for walking me home,” elia smiles shyly. he was usually the one having to walk girls home, so it felt nice to have a change. he almost didn’t want the night to end, he’d had fun with filo and he felt comfortable with him.

”anytime,” filo links both his hands with elia’s as they reach his front door. he runs his thumb softly over elia’s wrist and it sends goosebumps down his arm, “i had a really good night.”

”me too,” the younger boy bites his bottom lip, “maybe we could do it again?”

”i’d like that... you’ve got my number now.”

”i do,” elia wiggles his eyebrows and it’s makes fili laugh. it feels as if they’d spent the whole evening laughing together and it was just what elia needed. filippo brings his other hand up to brush through elia’s hair and it makes the air feel tense.

”can i kiss you?” elia takes a breath and nods slowly. it’s a few seconds before filo’s lips are on his. they feel different to girls he’s kissed, but it feels good. he’s gentle with him at first, before sucking elia’s bottom lip into his mouth and slipping his tongue inside. he can feel filippo smiling against his lips and it’s still there as they pull away. 

“text me, yeah?” elia nods again, still a little breathless from the kiss. filippo quickly places a kiss on his cheek, “goodnight filo.”

”goodnight elia.” 

* * *

 

“hey,” fili falls face first into ele’s bed.

”hi,” she replies but doesn’t look up from her phone, “good night?”

”yeah,” he smiles, “really good,” his tone must have been gushing as ele looks at him with a glint in her eye.

”and you didn’t bring him home?”

”no... this one might be different,” filippo tucks his head into the pillow, not wanting to be teased by his little sister. she smirks at him.

her phone pings four times quickly in her hand.

”at least someone had a good night,” she sighs, typing out a message.

”what’s going on?”

”we set silvia and elia up on a blind date, but he stood her up!”

”they had a date tonight?”

”yeah, at that new sushi place.”

filo tries to stop the panic filling in his chest. he stole his sisters mates date! 

he quickly pulls his phone out, glancing at a recent text from shani. 

_who the fuck is elia? ur date is called james_


End file.
